A light device for motor vehicles, comprises multiple light sources wherein each of these light sources provides a different light function or contributes to ensuring the required emission characteristic of the light trace. Individual light sources are generally mounted in a shaped carrier housing of the lamp or headlight. A light source emits light rays and optical elements represent a system of refractive and reflective surfaces and interfaces of optical environments that influence the direction, intensity and frequency of light rays within the creation of the output light trace.
The document US2002097354 discloses a light device for motor vehicles adapted to provide blending of light from a limited number of light sources, especially LED's that are situated on a common carrier. The light source is inserted in a cavity where a metal-plated surface is found that reflects light through the side walls to the optical system, which is used to change the position of a part of the light in the particular optical system.
The document KR20080086122 discloses a design of a light device adapted to compose white light by means of a limited number of light sources, especially by using colored RGB sources. Here, the optical principle uses reflection of light from a surface, which is used to change the position of a part of light in the particular optical system.
The object of the invention is to design a light device, especially for motor vehicles, that can be adapted to designer requirements for the external appearance of the product. The solution based on the invention will make it possible for the light device to have the same output optical surface for different light functions. The optical system is advantageously arranged in such a way to produce blending of the light functions and to create light bands or strips on the output surface that have a merging effect.